


Nuts and Bolts

by Cinnabunni



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Child robot, Fluff, Gen, Gizmo and Boyd are robo-buddies, Gizmo and Huey are friends :), Louyd is there if you squint hard enough, Original Character does not belong to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: While at Funso's Funzone (where fun is in the zone), Huey meets someone...interesting, to say the least.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. & Original Character(s), B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Louie Duck, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck if you squint, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Original Character(s), Huey Duck & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Nuts and Bolts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizmovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmovi/gifts).



“Alright, off to Funso’s Funzone,” Louie started.

“Where fun is in the zone!” The triplets sung, and Boyd laughed at their antics.

“So, what’s so special about Funso’s again?” He asked, and Louie gave a dramatic gasp.

“What do you mean ‘what’s so special about Funso’s’? I literally went on an hour rant about Funso’s Funzone! Were you even paying attention?” He asked, with no malice in his voice. The two continued to laugh and joke around, while Huey and Dewey talked during the bus ride. Once they arrived, the three started to get excited-it was hard for Boyd to match their excitement. When they entered, they went their separate ways: Louie and Boyd went to the Pizza Pier to drink fruit punch (Boyd paid for it, and Louie was the one that drank it) and chat. Dewey left, heading towards the counter, to buy enough tokens to keep him busy until they had to leave. Huey explored to building, trying to find something that caught his interest. He stopped when a young boy caught his attention.

The boy, who looked as old as he was, fidgeted with the sleeves of his oversized red sweater, his light colored feathers with dark speckles ruffled, seeming to be intimidated by the things and people around him. Huey felt bad for the boy; he was obviously scared and alone, and didn’t have anyone to talk to. Well, Huey planned to change that fact. 

“Hey there!” Huey started, walking up to him. “I’m Huey.” He held out his hand, with a smile on his face. The kid seemed surprised for a few seconds, but shook the hand.

“Oh, hi. My name’s Gizmo. I...have no idea what to do,” he said, letting out a laugh. “I actually have no idea why I came here. Papa wanted me to go outside for once and ‘explore’, as he put it,” he shook his head, a smile spreading across his face. “So, I came here. But, like I said, I’m not entirely sure what to do, exactly.”

“Well, you came to the right place! Funso’s has a lot of cool things you can do, and I would be happy to show you around.”

Gizmo smiled at Huey. “Really? I mean, I don’t want to bother you that much, I’m sure you have your own things you have to do-”

“It’s fine! C’mon, let’s go buy some tokens.” The two went over to the counter, which was near the Pizza Pier. Huey lead the way, and bought tokens enough for the both of them. As they got their tokens though, Huey noticed something.

“Hey, are you wearing a single glove?” Gizmo looked down at his hands, and noticed what Huey was talking about. His left hand was covered and had his normal color feathers, while his right hand was a dark brown, almost a black color. He flexed his fingers a few times, then stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Uh, yeah. I’m just wearing a gl-glove,” he stuttered, and smiled at Huey. “Let’s just go and play some games, okay?” When Gizmo started to walk off, Huey shook off his question and followed him.

Meanwhile, Boyd watched the entire interaction go down. “Do you know who that is?” He asked, as Louie placed his cup of punch on the table.

“Who?”

“The kid with Huey!”

Louie turned around, and spotted the kid Boyd was talking about. He turned back, and gave him a shrug. “Never seen him.

“Well, I don’t like him. He gives me a weird...feeling. Like he’s hiding something.”

“Eh, well, I don’t think it matters that much,” Louie said, pausing to take a sip of his punch. “Besides, it’s not like he’s hurting anybody. Plus, Huey made a new friend. I don’t think that there’s anything wrong.” Boyd let out a tiny huff, but didn’t say anything more.

Soon, after Huey and Gizmo had some fun on their own in the arcade, they met up with Dewey at Uke or Puke. Dewey finished up his game, and turned around to face his brother.

“Well well well, have you come over to challenge the Uke or Puke king? Because, this might be-wait, who’s that?”

“Hi, I’m Gizmo,” he said, “Do you mind if I gave it a try?”

Dewey gave a smirk. “Yeah, sure.” Handed the ukulele to Gizmo, and walked back to talk to Huey. “So, what’s up with the new kid?”

“He seemed lonely, and, I don’t know, I just wanted him to have friends, I guess,” Huey answered, as he watched Gizmo strum the strings and pressing the buttons to the music. “I just kinda felt bad for him. And he’s actually a pretty cool guy. Also, he’s like,  _ really _ good at the arcade games. Like, scary good. He’s gotten max points on all of the games so far.”

“Well, we’ll see about that. I think that you forgot that I’m basically the  _ best _ at Uke or Puke in the country, so-”

“New High score!” Dewey was interrupted with all too familiar sound.

“Wait, what?” Dewey rushed up to the game, pushing Gizmo out of the way. He looked up at the screen. There it was, his original top high score of 250,000 points in second. The new highest score, under the name GIZ, had the maximum points of 999,999. Dewey stared at the screen, mouth agape and eyes wide.

“I-but-how!?” Dewey asked. “How did you beat my high score!?”

Gizmo shrugged, waking back next to Huey. “I’m just good at games, I guess. They just kinda… speak to me.” Huey walked over and patted Dewey’s shoulder. 

“C’mon, Dewey. We should probably go meet up with Boyd and Louie at the Pizza Pier, it’s getting late.” Dewey made a few quiet noises, mixed with a lot of grumbling, and joined Huey as they walked to the Pizza Pier. Once they spotted Louie and Boyd, they sat down at their table.

“Hi! I’m Boyd!” He said in a cheerful voice, holding out his hand. Gizmo slowly took out his left hand and shook Boyd’s.

“Jeez, no need to be afraid of him. He’s probably not gonna hurt you,” Louie said, with a smirk. “Louie. I’m the smartest triplet.”

“Hey!” The other two said in unison, and the three started to bicker.

“Don’t mind them,” Boyd started, “They do this. There’s no malice behind any of their fights. Usually. Anyway, do you want something to eat? If you want, I can get you water!”

“No, I don’t really have an appetite. Thanks, though.” Boyd nodded, still with a smile on his face. It was… peculiar to Gizmo; Boyd always seemed so happy cheerful, to much for it to be normal. Boyd was suspicious, too. Gizmo just seemed off to him. Something about him was somewhat familiar, in a weird way.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Gizmo’s phone ringing. “I’ll be right back,” he said, walking out of the building to talk to the caller. When Boyd noticed that the triplets weren’t paying attention, still arguing about different things, Boyd followed Gizmo out.

“-I’m fine, Dad!” Boyd stayed a few feet away, hiding behind stacks of boxes in front of the establishment. He couldn’t hear who Gizmo was talking to, but he could at least hear Gizmo. “No, Dad, it’s not that dark! I can handle myself...I’m completely safe. I’m not that far from home, it’s just one bus ride-... _ Yes _ , I took the bus! It’s not as dangerous as you think it is.”

Boyd started to feel bad about listening in on Gizmo’s conversation with his dad. It really wasn’t his business on what happened in Gizmo’s personal life. But, something caught his ear.

“Also, there’s something about my right hand...yeah, uh, you and Papa might need to fix it…” He took out his left hand from his pocket, stared at it as he flexed his fingers. “...No, my friends noticed. Oh yeah!” Gizmo’s face lit up. “I made friends!...Yeah, they’re the best!...Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Boyd...oooh,  _ that _ hat nephew. Yeah...yeah, blue, green, and red. That’s them.” Okay, so his dad new the triplets? Odd, but then again, a lot of people knew about the McDuck triplets.

But what caught Boyd’s attention the most was Gizmo’s right hand. He couldn’t get a good look at it, but he could see that he was an off color, not matching the rest of his feathers.

Gizmo fidgeted with his glasses in his hands. “...Yeah, I’ll go home. Tell Papa about about my hand...love you too, bye.” He ended the phone call, putting the glasses back on. As he walked back, he noticed the young parrot hiding behind the boxes. “Boyd? What are you doing?” Boyd sighed, and got up towards Gizmo.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” he asked bluntly, and Gizmo instantly put it in his pocket.

“What do you mean? Let’s go, I have to get home, and I want to say goodbye to the others.” As he walked past, Boyd grabbed his right arm, pulling it from his pocket. “H-hey!” Gizmo protested. “Let go!” Boyd was already studying Gizmo’s hand. Realization hit almost immediately. The hand was almost a black color, with a smooth, shiny texture to it.

“...You’re a robot?” Boyd asked quietly. Gizmo ripped his arm away from Boyd’s grip.

“I... _ yes _ , I am, but please, don’t tell the others. I don’t want them to know that I’m… not normal,” he said, eyes pleading. Boyd smiled at him.

“Oh! Don’t worry about that! I won’t tell the guys. But, just so you know, I’m a robot, too.” Gizmo’s eyes started to sparkle.

“Really? You are?”

“Yep!”

“Wow! That’s amazing! We can just, like, be robo-buddies or something!” Gizmo’s excitement dimmed when the triplets left the building.

“There you guys are! Where were you?” Huey asked.

“My dad called me; said that I need to get home.”

“Why don’t you ride the bus with us?” Huey offered, but Gizmo shook his head.

“No, I most likely have to take a different route. But hey, I might join if my house is in the same direction.” The group soon learned that his house was not near their’s; almost across the city, actually. All five still chatted and hung around the bus stop, waiting for the first one to arrive. Once it did, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Boyd got on board.

“Hey, maybe we can hang out again. I had a lot of fun,” Huey said, talking outside of the window before it started to move.

“Yeah, I would like that.”

“Alright then. See ya!” And with that, the bus started to move. Huey gave one last wave before closing the window. Gizmo sat down on the bench, waiting for his bus to arrive. And, even though he was alone while waiting for the bus, and was alone on the bus ride, and all the way walking to his house, he felt fulfilled. He had a smile all the way to his house. He had a warm feeling in his chest, because even though he was just nuts and bolts, he made friends. He met nice people that were willing to add him to their group.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading this! Gizmo isn't my original robo-child, he belongs to Hailey on Tumblr, so go check them out.  
> https://gizmovi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, it isn't explicitly said who Gizmo's parents are, but I bet you guess who they are :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
